the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Philippine de Grandelumiere
Marie Philippine (24th January 1714 - Present) is the fourth child and first daughter of Princesse Sophie and Prince Auguste of Brittany. Reign of Louis XI - Mademoiselle de Bretagne Marie Philippine was born at Château de Manehouran in the early hours of the morning on the 24th January 1714. Her birth was met with a relatively small crowd, consisting of Sophie Antoinette's lady-in-waiting, the family bishop, and a few servants. She would be the second of the two non-identical twins her mother would deliver on this occasion. The infant was born very scrawny and weak, many of the household not believing she would live long. This frightened the already tense Sophie, Louis XI in response attempted to assist her, by offering naming suggested. He heavily hinted at the name Philippine. Sophie complied and had the tiny infant baptised on February 2nd. She was named "Marie Philippine" after the Virgin Mary and the Sun Emperor himself. Philippine was given the title "Mademoiselle de Bretagne" respectively. Louis wrote to Sophie asking her to join Court once again with the tiny Philippine, seeing as though this was the Emperor's first Niece. Sophie refused, too worried of illness for her already sickly child. This went on for almost two years, though Sophie joined Court after a few months, leaving the infant Philippine in the care of Governesses at Manehouran. Childhood Due to her fragile state, Philippine was often confined to her parent's Château and rarely attended Court. Louis XI was very open about his dislike of her living arrangements, often writing to Madame Sophie about it. In one letter he can be found saying to Sophie: "Although I have all the deepest respect for you, my dear sœur, I don't doubt that the Mademoiselle's upbringing will be speculated by much of the Court, even myself." Sophie respected her Brother's opinion highly but had to disregard the comments made of the Court for her child. She and Auguste decided to hire the Niece of the Baron of Chatellerault to govern the petite Philippine as she grew. By age seven, Philippine was growing into a graceful beauty. Still restricted by her Mother, she was not permitted to join the Court. She began her tutoring with Dame de Chatellerault, who her parents hired to be her governess when she was one. Philippine began to learn Latin and French from the Dame, seeing as Madame Sophie wished for Philippine to bare a good education. Though, the Dame would develop strong feelings of hate towards the petite Philippine. To what caused this strong hatred is unknown. The Dame would refuse to teach Philippine anything, which deeply vexed the child. When Philippine would ask to have her lessons, which she adored so much, the Dame would yell and call her disgusting names. This caused the Petite Madame to become cautious in her actions and watch her tone around courtiers in later years. Although, the Dame would agree to teach Philippine the musical arts. Philippine would begin to practice the Harpsichord religiously, trying to please her abusive Governess. It was soon realised by Madame Sophie that Philippine's education had been halted by her Governess, after a conversation with Philippine one night. The Dame was abruptly dismissed as the Governess of the Lowell-Brittany household and was shunned by her House. This came as a sigh of relief to Philippine, as she no longer had to fear being in her own Manor. It was decided by Prince Auguste of Brittany that Philippine would join a Convent where she would make up for the years of education lost. Philippine would join the Fontevraud Abbey to further her education. There she would also study her Uncle's Court, learning the etiquette and how to follow it throughly. She would stay in the Abbey for six years, 1723-1728, before Madame Sophie would request her return. Court of Louis XI - Madame la Dauphiné At the age of fourteen, Madame Sophie would finally agree to let the Petite Philippine attend Court. This would be her first experience meeting the Sovereign and his Court. At her arrival, she was greeted by her Mother and Father, and then taken to the Emperor and Empress. Philippine was welcomed by the Empress who remarked that it was, "Lovely to see a new face." The Emperor was also said to have smiled a little when the Mesdames greeted Philippine with great excitement. Marie Thèrése remarked in her journal; "Madame ma Cousine arrived this morning. A pretty young thing she is, fair enough features to flatter herself through court." One the third night of her stay at Court, the Emperor took Philippine aside, with Madame Premiere, and announced to her that she was to marry Monsieur le Dauphin, Louis Emmanuel, the Emperor's first-born son. Philippine was said to be so shocked by the Emperor's words that she almost forgot to curtsy to him. Madame Premiere spoke highly of her Brother to the Mademoiselle, reassuring her that the two would have a happy marriage. The Empress informed Philippine that it would take at least a week for the Dauphin to arrive at Court, as he had been off hunting in the South with his entourage. Until the Dauphin's arrival, Philippine would stay in the company of the Mesdames and the Emperor. She became very fond of the Emperor's piety. She would stray from her family in this time, much to Madame Sophie's dislike. At points, Philippine would pass her Mother in the halls of Chaudfontaine and forget to say hello, as she would have been pushed on by Madame Thèrése and Madame Catherine. The two Mesdames would tend to Philippine every day, trying to secure their rank with the future Empress. This would not matter for Madame Catherine though, as she would take the veil and leave Court in later years. Madame Thèrése would also use Philippine's beauty to flaunt with her own. The Madame would speak to others of the Mademoiselle's beauty, trying to improve Philippine's reputation at Court. This tactic would work upon the Court, however, it did not phase the Dauphin much, who would receive letters from the Madame on his future Consort. The Dauphin would arrive in Dijon on the 16th of October, 1728, not yet having seen nor met his soon-to-be wife. Servants rushed to gather the Mademoiselle's dress together, even some Courtiers desperately pleading to help the future Dauphiné get ready. Though, Philippine would only allow the two Mesdames, Thèrése and Catherine. The entire Court was invited to the event, which the Emperor wished to make one of the largest events of the year. The heirs would follow the Emperor's carriage in procession to the Cathedral of Dijon. The events went on for a considerable time and had several days of celebrating following the wedding. After the festivites, the Dauphiné was soon announced pregnant with her first child. To the Emperor's enjoyment, it was a male. The Emperor would choose the name of Louis Raphael, after the arch-angel. Philippine quickly fell pregnant once again, but would miscarry. She was distraught about the unborn child, thinking she would never conceive again. The Empress and Princesse de Bretagne would lend emotional support to the Madame, and to Philippine's delight, she fell pregnant with her second child, Marie Sophie. Madame la Dauphiné would give birth to her fourth child in 1732. The Dauphiné was quite excited for her birth, wishing for boy after her previous miscarriage. In the early morning of February 2nd, Madame Philippine would deliver an infant girl, the Emperor naming her Hélène Béatrice. His Majesty would disapprove of the gender of the child, but the Madame couldn't have been happier, spending all the time she could with the infant Béatrice. However, the infant would die at eleven months old of tuberculosis, leaving Madame la Dauphiné grief stricken. Monsieur le Duc, Madame's brother, would attempt to console her with the fact that Hélène was still an infant at her death and the Dauphiné could not have grown an attachment to her in such a short time. Madame replied only, "Don't forget that she would have been my friend." After the death of her fourth child, the Dauphiné would go on to have ten more children. Due to tradition, she would send her female children away to the Fontevraud Abbey, while her males were kept in Court to be raised by Tutors and Governesses. Regency of Sophie - Madame la Dauphiné In the summer of 1738, the smallpox outbreak began, leaving many of the Court dead or suffering from the illness. Many of her Imperial cousins died, leaving only around five or so living. At the time, the Dauphiné was pregnant with twins. This would cause much stress for her, seeing as she still had her Imperial responsibilities while much of the Court was dying. Though, Philippine stayed with the Emperor, praying with and for him. After the Emperor became ill, Philippine fled with her Husband to the Palace de la Bourse in the Duchy of Aquitaine, where she would give birth to her children. Madame la Dauphiné would stay in Aquitaine with her Husband and twins throughout her Mother's Regency. In Autumn of 1744, Philippine had received a letter of her sister-in-law's disastrous death. She rushed back to Manehouran to be with her grieving Brother, Louis Xavier. She was greeted by the Court at her arrival, to which she ignored to find her Brother. The two stayed together for three days until Xavier's own murder by his lover, the Cardinal-Duc de Paris, who had also killed Xavier's wife. Philippine was also present at the Cardinal's burning. At the arrival of her Uncle, Emperor Louis Philippe XI at Manehouran, the Emperor was seen unable to recognise his first Niece, as he had not seen her in years. The two began to catch up in a later discussion, the Emperor pleased with Philippine's devotion to Roman Catholicism and her knowledge on the etiquette of the Court. Issue To her marriage with Louis Emmanuel she had fourteen children, with their styles at the time of their birth; * Louis Raphael, Duc de Provence (24th July, 1729 - Present) * Miscarried male (1st September, 1730) * Marie Sophie, Mademoiselle de Dauphiné (13th June, 1730 - Present) * Charles Xavier, Marquis de Nice (15th April, 1731 - Present) * Hélène Béatrice, Mademoiselle de Dauphiné (2nd February, 1732 - 18th January, 1733) * Anne Thèrése, Mademoiselle de Dauphiné (29th August, 1733 - Present) * Louise Èlisabeth, Mademoiselle de Dauphiné (24th June, 1734 - Present) * Stillborn male (8th March 1735) * Marie Etiennette, Mademoiselle de Dauphiné (3rd April, 1736 - Present) * Marie Geneveive, Mademoiselle de Dauphiné (3rd April, 1736 - Present) * Stillborn male (3rd April, 1736) * Henri Alexandre, Count of Charolais (12th July, 1737 - Present) * Louis Jacques, Count of Mâcon (13th July, 1738 - Present) * Charles François, Count of Auxerre (13th July, 1738 - Present) Styles, Titles and Honours Styles and titles: * 24th January 1714 - 16th October 1728 '''Her Highness, Mademoiselle de Bretagne * '''16th October 1728 - Present Her Imperial Highness, Madame la Dauphiné Honours: * Order of Saint Marie from the 10th of November 1728 Category:House Lowell-Brittany Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births